The House of Hades
by HuntressOfTheNight888
Summary: What i think the House of Hades will be like. (My first story here)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people out there reading this! So this is my first story here. Feel free to comment and criticize! If you have something not-so-nice to say about my writing say it anyways! I dont care as long as its helpful! :) tell me who else's pov you wanna hear because i still dont know which other ones i'm gonna use! so yeah sorry if my grammar is kinda off i'm not the best at it. Anything else? Oh yeah! so this starts right after Percy and Annabeth fall into Tartarus, not after the last 2 Leo chapters of the Mark of Athena!**

**Disclaimer: i do not own the Heroes of Olympus or Percy Jackson. all rights go to Rick Riordan! (that is what you're supposed to say right?) **

**well here we go. enjoy!**

Hazel

Hazel couldn't believe it. One of her best friends just fell into Tartarus with his girlfriend; that sort of thing was pretty hard to comprehend.

Percy was like Hazel's brother. They had gone through so much together with Frank. And Annabeth. She had some serious brains. Hazel still didn't quite know what to make of her yet. She seemed nice enough. Annabeth was Percy girlfriend and Hazel was happy to see them reunited. But she also had a feeling of… resentment? She and Percy had gotten to know each other so well over their quest and now Hazel felt empty without him by her side. She knew she was a terrible person for thinking that; when Percy went missing from Camp Half-Blood, Annabeth must have felt ten times lonelier than Hazel felt.

Hazel would never admit it, but she had developed feelings for Percy when they had found the Legion's eagle. Even though she was busy holding off Alcyoneus, she could still steal glimpses of Percy warding off the army of shades and was amazed. She knew he was powerful, but not _that_ powerful. He had summoned a miniature hurricane to protect himself and then had drowned all of the ghosts. Not to mention he fell of the glacier and survived. But those feelings had vanished now that Hazel had Frank as her boyfriend. Besides, she was smart enough to know that Annabeth would strangle her if she learned about her feelings.

"Hazel." Frank's voice jolted her out of her thoughts. She had completely forgotten that she was still clinging to his arm.

"Yeah?" her voice cracked. Tear still streamed down her face. It was her fault they were gone. If she had only noticed them earlier… A lump rose in her throat. _No I will not start crying again. Nico needs you._ But her emotions took over her thoughts and a new wave of tears flooded out. Sobs racked her body.

"Hazel," Frank said, more urgently. "Come on, we have to go." Hazel looked up at his face. His eyes were puffy and red too, but at least he wasn't crying like her. She could tell he was keeping it together just for her. She looked over her shoulder towards the endless, dark pit that her friends had just fallen down.

"I hope they're okay," she croaked.

"I know," Frank whispered "Now, I think Nico needs a big sister to help him through this," He offered her a weak smile. She smiled back at him and gave him a small kiss on his cheek. Hazel turned and went to comfort her brother.

Nico wasn't her actual brother. Well, not by blood anyways. They were both children of Pluto, but they had different powers. Nico could summon the dead (which Hazel thought was totally cool even though Nico said it wasn't as awesome as she thought it was) and Hazel could find metal beneath the earth. She could sometimes even shape the metal and crush it at will, but that took a tremendous amount of effort and she avoided trying it too much.

Hazel kneeled beside her brother and took his hands. They were scratched and shaking uncontrollably and his hair was a rat's nest. His eyes were bloodshot and it looked like he was trying hard to keep them open. His face was deathly pale and beaded in sweat, like the effort of just kneeling there was a challenge. Well, he had just been stuck in a bronze vase for the past few days with no fresh air and nothing to eat but pomegranate seeds: pretty exhausting.

"Let's go Nico, everything will be fine. We won't be able to help if we keep standing here. Come on," Hazel said in her most reassuring voice, but she didn't even convince herself. How she wished she had Piper's charmspeak. Nico reluctantly climbed to his feet and brushed of the dirt on his knees with the palms of his hands. He sniffed then looked up at Hazel with wide, frightened eyes. "Okay," he said. His voice was nothing more than a hoarse whisper. Nico squeezed his sister's hand.

Hazel stepped forward and a wave of dizziness overcame her. She stopped to steady herself, but when she looked down... She wasn't in the collapsed cavern anymore.

* * *

Beneath Hazel's feet was a polished bronze floor. Columns of shining black marble lined the walls. Even though she had never been there before, Hazel somehow knew that it was her father's throne room. "What in-" she began, but instantly shut her mouth when she saw two skeleton guards pass by. Fortunately, they continued on without noticing her. _  
_

_What in Hades is going on? _Hazel thought. She started to panic, her knees wobbled. _Is this another blackout? _Just the idea that it could be another wretched blackout made Hazel feel sick. _No, it can't be. _She forced herself to calm down and take a deep breath. She recollected her thoughts. All of a sudden, a voice echoed in her head. It was the last voice she wanted to hear.

_Ah, little Hazel, _Gaea said. Hazel froze and stifled her instinct to run. In front of her, the polished tiles started to move and form the face of a sleeping woman. The sleeping face wouldn't seem much like a threat, but Hazel knew better. This woman- this _monster- _had killed Hazel's mother and Hazel. Gaea had forced Hazel to summon precious jewels from the earth so her son, the Giant Porphyrion, could rise and destroy the world. Hazel had sacrificed her life to stop the giant, but she had only postponed Porphyrion. Now she was alive again and she was determined to bring him to an end once and for all.

_Do not worry about your friends they will not die yet. I am keeping them... Safe. _Gaea's lips curved into a smile. Y_ou cannot win __Daughter of Pluto. Farewell, for now, _her face melted back into the shining bronze floor.

Hazel screamed. All of her built up frustration and confusion and anger at Gaea and their whole quest came pouring out of her. Hazel instantly realized her mistake, but she didn't care, she was too tired to care. So what if they found her? They couldn't do anything, she was having a dream. The skeletal soldiers that passed her earlier came running. They seemed confused, like they couldn't believe that anyone could breach their security and get into Hades's palace. Just as their empty eye sockets rested on Hazel, the scene began to dissolve until she was back at the cavern. No time seemed to have passed. Hazel was still holding Nico's hand. "You okay sis? You froze for a second," Nico said.

"What? Oh, yeah I'm fine, just... thinking," Hazel lied and started to march toward Frank. Nico looked at her skeptically, but he nodded his head. Hazel towed Nico behind her.

Frank turned to them. "I hope Leo sends down a ladder, I don't want to fly you all up there," he scowled. Right on cue, a ladder tumbled down from above, nearly hitting Frank. He grumbled a few impolite words about how Leo needed to start looking where he threw things before he knocked someone unconscious. He grabbed the ladder and hoisted himself up onto the first rung. Nico followed him. Hazel swept the cavern to see if anyone else was still there. Her eyes settled on the dark abyss that had just swallowed two of her friends. "Good luck guys, see you on the other side," she whispered and climbed the ladder to what lay ahead. _  
_

**BOOM! First chapter done! Don't forget to say whose pov you wanna hear! :) I'll have a new chapter up soon! **

**~HuntressOfTheNight888**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! So I still dont really get this website because I'm still pretty new, but i updated chapter 1 because I accidentally posted it without it being finished! I still dont really know who else I'm gonna use for POVs so give me some recommendations! And comment. Please, Please, _please _comment! I want to know what you think so I can improve and stuff. And yeah! So I'm still kinda working on chapter 2 but here's a little of what I got so far! **

**I do not own Heroes of Olympus or Percy Jackson and the Olympians! All rights go to Rick Riordan! **

Percy

Percy had to admit, falling into Tartarus was one of the stupidest decisions he had ever made. No, strike that. It _was _the stupidest thing he had ever done, and he had done lots of idiotic things. But this time was different. The other times he had been alone, now he was with Annabeth. _Annabeth._ He tightened his grip on her hand. "You okay?" he asked.

"No Seaweed Brian, I'm absolutely fine after breaking my ankle, and falling into a nearly bottomless pit, after fighting an evil spider lady who wanted to kill me. Just fine," Annabeth replied sarcastically.

It was too dark to see, but Percy thought she would have smiled. "Good," he replied, and kissed her forehead. She hugged him closer. "I'm scared Percy," she whimpered, and she truly did sound scared.

He took a deep breath and felt the air rushing past him as they fell deeper into the darkness. "I know you're scared Wise Girl. Wait- Wise Girl _scared? _This is new," he joked. When she didn't answer, he said, "I'm afraid too, afraid of losing you again." He leaned in for a kiss, but Annabeth covered his mouth with her hand. She must have expected him to that since it was pitch black. "Save it for later Seaweed Brain, I'm not really in the mood."

"Oh, okay," Percy said, trying to sound casual and failing. Annabeth laughed at him, a broken sounding laugh, but still a laugh. Percy smiled at that small accomplishment.

The two huddled together, neither of them speaking, just enjoying each others' company. Percy lost track of how long they were falling. Then, a sudden, very important, realization hit him like a truck. "Uh Annabeth?" he shook her arm to make sure she was awake.

"What is it Percy?" she mumbled through half-closed eyes.

"I would hate to disturb huggy-time, but um... What are we going to do when there's ground again? Just curious."

Annabeth's eyes flew open. "_Di immortals! _I completely forgot!" she cried out. "Honestly, I don't know what we can do to soften our landing. Right now lets just hope we survive the impact."

_Well that's reassuring, _Percy thought. "Okay, so our goal right now is to _not _get squished into a pancake. Got it," he saluted at Annabeth, which made her smile.

"Hey," she said, looking nervous again. "Is it just me, or is it getting lighter?"

Percy snapped his head down. Yes, indeed, it was getting lighter and he could start to make out shapes on the ground below; dark, ominous, we-will-kill-you-if-you-dare-come-near-us type looking shapes. Percy maneuvered himself so when they hit the ground, he would take most of the impact. He clutched Annabeth tighter and whispered in her ear "I love you. No matter what happens, I'll be on your side." The ground rushed up to meet them and they hit it. _Hard. _The red hot pain burst through him and he felt as if he were being sliced and diced like a tomato. Just before he blacked out, Percy had the time to think, _Was I always this stupid? _Then the world dimmed, and he fell unconscious.

* * *

Percy was swimming. He couldn't see a thing because it was pitch black, but he could feel the wetness of the water surrounding him. Every muscle in his body was screaming in pain. Percy lifted his arm to feel what was around him, ignoring his burning shoulder. He felt a current pass in front of him, and he froze. An unseen hand grabbed his outstretched one and gently towed him upward. Percy didn't resist, he was hurting too much. Soon they broke the surface of the water. It was nighttime, the millions of tiny stars dotted the sky and the full moon glowed and shedded light upon the ground. They were near an island that was vaguely familiar looking to Percy. He looked at the figure beside him. The person must have been a girl, their long hair flowed down their back in a long braid. She took his hand and guided him up the shore. Strange flowers were blooming along a pathway; they gleamed silver in the moonlight. The girl caught him staring at the plants and she smiled. "Its moonlace, I hope you kept your promise for me."

Percy stared at her in disbelief. His jaw dropped. "_Calypso?_ What-I-How-?" he stammered.

She laughed, but it didn't reach her eyes; they remained sad and depressed. "Hello again my brave one. I never thought I would see you again. But alas, I do not have much time," she took his hands in hers. "As you know, Gaea is awakening and seven of the most powerful demigods who ever lived must stop her. I am fairly sure you know who they are. You must watch out for a few of them, for they will cause you trouble. Do not worry, you will make your way back to the others, but beware the danger and sacrifices you must make," Calypso started to fade, turning grey. "You are starting to wake. I cannot stay brave one, be strong and you will succeed. Take this, it will help you when you are hurt. And do me another promise. Remember me..." and she was absorbed by the mist.

"I will. I promise," Percy whispered to no one.

The world darkened and someone was saying his name. "Percy. Percy. _Percy. _SEAWEED BRAIN WAKE UP!" Percy jolted awake, which was a huge mistake. He felt like he was being sliced open, but the physical pain was nothing compared to the emotional pain he saw in Annabeth's eyes. They remained furious, but he could tell that she had been worried sick over him. To avoid making her even madder, he decided to go with the safe question, "What's up Wise Girl?"

She did a bad imitation of him, "'What's up Wise Girl?' WHAT'S UP? PERCY, YOU WERE JUST KNOCKED UNCONSCIOUS FOR THE GODS KNOW HOW LONG, AND ALL YOU SAY IS WHAT'S UP?" Apparently his idea of a 'safe' question was different from Annabeth's definition of it.

The fire in her eyes burned into Percy's soul, so he coward a little. _Great, I'm afraid of my own girlfriend. _He was pretty sure she was going to slap him right back to the _Argo_ _II: _he had a reason to be scared of her, but instead, she kissed him.

"Don't you dare do that again, you hear me?" she said sternly. The fire was still there, only now it had dampened by a fraction. She stared at him, analyzing his thoughts, getting into his mind. He stared back uncomfortably, blushing a little. He felt something in his hand and opened his fist. He was clutching a green plant. It must have been what Calypso had placed in his hand. He gripped it and started to ache less. He looked down at his palm and saw the plant dissolve into his skin until he was grabbing nothing but empty air. His limbs felt refreshed and he flexed his fingers. No pain. He turned back to Annabeth.

"Look, Annabeth, I'm sorry-" he didn't really know how he could apologize. To make matters worse, his stomach rumbled and he realized he hadn't eaten in forever. He felt like he could eat an entire Minotaur, but decided against it. Minotaurs probably tasted disgusting. Annabeth laughed at him, her fiery eyes quenched completely, leaving them full of forgiveness and love. "Oh Percy, you're so funny, you know that right?"

He felt warm all the way down to his core, Annabeth had that sort of effect on him. "Do you have any food?" he asked, then instantly felt stupid. Here they were, having a romantic moment, and all he cared about was food. His face turned even more red with embarrassment. Annabeth smiled at him with a hint of pity. It was like she was saying, _Oh what an adorable puppy! Too bad it couldn't fetch the stick... _

Annabeth rummaged through her backpack. Percy didn't remember her having it when they fell, she must have recovered it while he had been knocked out. He also noticed that she now had here dagger and Daedalus's laptop, somehow unharmed and intact. She pulled out a couple of peanut butter sandwiches. He remembered Tyson and his love for peanut butter. Had he warned Camp Half-Blood yet about the invading Romans? Percy hoped so, he wanted the campers there to have as much time to prepare for the attack as possible.

He frowned into his sandwich, then took a huge bite: then another and another, until he was staring at his peanut butter coated hands. He licked his fingers and stared at Annabeth. "What are you Wise Girl? Some sort of perfect robot?" he asked, his mouth full of peanut butter. "Wait, I take that back. You better not be a robot, that would be creepy."

She scowled and rolled her eyes at him, "What do you mean?"

"I mean this is a _really _good sandwich. How did you make it? It's, like perfect," he replied.

A smile tugged at the corners of her lips, "No Percy, I am not a robot. Robots can't feel love." At that she grinned at him and Percy thanked Aphrodite for such a wonderful girlfriend. He prayed to the gods that they would never have to break up. She continued, "And Leo made the sandwiches."

Percy stopped licking his fingers, the peanut butter not tasting as good as it had been a few seconds ago. "Hang on. _Leo _made the sandwiches? Did he wash his hands?" he demanded.

Annabeth-who was about to take a bite of her own sandwich- froze, her mouth still hanging open. "I don't know," she said slowly, "I hope he did."

Percy reconsidered his options. Either starve or eat food that had been touched by dirty hands. He finally decided that starvation was a more serious issue and was about to ask Annabeth if there was anymore food when he heard a hissing noise. A cool breeze rippled through the cavern and a familiar figure emerged from the shadows. It looked like a middle-aged women. She had gnarled hands and a long black dress. She looked exactly the same as Percy remembered from years ago when he had gone on his first quest, expect now she no longer had a veil over her head. Her hair wriggled and writhed as if it was alive, and matter-of-fact, it was.

Percy froze and felt Annabeth stiffen beside him. They knew this monster. It had been one of the first Percy had ever killed.

_Medusa. _

**Ahahaha! Medusa! Honestly we all know that Percy will totally pwn her. Seriously. Sorry for the long wait, but I have a life and this isn't one of my main, main priorities in it. School is like _killing me! _ It's finally the 4th and final quarter! So when school lets out I'll promise I'll post faster! But for now you just have to wait. Tooda-loo! **

**HuntressOfTheNight888**


	3. Bonus Chapter

**Bam! BONUS CHAPTER! Okay so this is actually my friends story and its kinda short, but she really wanted me to post it because she doesn't have a fanfiction account. **

**We do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians! All rights go to Rick Riordan!**

Luke

What was I thinking. I struggle to fight Kronos's spirit as he overwhelms my body. "Not now little hero." His icy voice penetrates my mind like a blade. I see my reflection in one of Aphrodite's mirrors. My eyes were golden, my hair was horrible, my skin was smoking and the scar on my cheek bulged like a vein. I looked exhausted and like I was barely living. "U will not escape me." Kronos said in my mind. "Annabeth" I choked out with tears in my eyes. "Your knife". Percy looked at me as if I were crazy. "Annabeth! No" he said. But Annabeth understood. We both did. The oracle did. I had broken my promise to Annabeth, cursing the knife that I had given her 9 years ago. I remember how afraid and lost she seemed when me and Thalia had found her. She had grown up so much since then. I took the knife. And started to unbuckle the armor by my Achilles heel. "What are you doing?" The voice of Kronos said in my head. As always, it sounded arrogant. But this time there was something else in it. It was fear. I pushed down on the handle and the knife entered my skin. All at once my life flashed before my eyes. Hermes smiling at me as a baby. The green light coming from the house as my mother screamed. Her feeding me Pb&j with cool aid. Me running away. Meeting Thalia. Finding Annabeth. Meeting Percy and trying to kill him. Holding up the sky. Navigating the labyrinth. Kronos overtaking my body. And now, sitting at the 600th floor of the empire state building with my life draining away. "What!? Noooooo-" I felt the spirit of Kronos leaving me and going straight down to Tartarus. I felt my eyes closing. I forced them open one last time. I looked at Percy. He had grown from a scrawny twelve year old to a strong, brave 16 year old. I looked at Annabeth and instantly forgot everything. She had faith in me, when everyone else was scared of, hating or using me. My eyes started to close for the last time. "You will achieve Elysium." She said. "You deserved it." I took one last look at her beautiful face. My eyes shut for the last time. Annabeth started to sob. I felt her bend over me and say the last words I ever was to hear. "I love you. I always have and I always will." I took a final breath and drifted away into an everlasting sleep, knowing that at least one, just one, person in this world still loved me...

**Yeah, that was seriously AMAZING! When I read for the first time I almost cried (no joke!). She typed it online and I copied and pasted it here, so there's probably some word errors and stuff... LETS GIVE A HAND TO MY AWESOME FRIEND WHO WROTE THIS! I don't think she would like to be named though. Yeah so new chapters soon I hope! OH! RIGHT! I'm also working on another story... you can check it out sometime. Its called Daughter of the Harvest! :D**

**~HuntressOfTheNight888**


	4. Apology Note :(

**Uhh... How do I put this... This story is over with! Sorry people if you really liked it, but I don't have to persistence to keep it up! And I don't have a lot of ideas for the rest of the story! Plus I'm writing another story called Daughter of the Harvest! I'm still working on the first chapter so it's not posted yet! Sorry for the inconvenience, I'm really sorry about it! If you have any questions or ideas for my plot or ideas for a completely new story, just contact me! My email is percabethhappiness . I await you!  
**

**~HuntressOfTheNight888**


End file.
